Lori Kitka (Eden Rising)
Only You - Ellie Goulding | Status=Deceased | Age=35 | Place=Cincinnati, Ohio | Death=Face devoured by an infected, reanimated and shot by Kitty ("Death March, Part I: Tunnel of Love, and Dismembered Limbs, Among Other Gory Things") | Family=''George Kitka'' (father) Betty Kitka (mother) Unnamed husband Joey (son) Kitty Drake (sister)) | Actor=Jamie Anne Allman}} Lori Kitka was a recurring character in the first season of Eden Rising. She was the unstable older sister of Kitty and negligent mother to Joey. Lori was the epitome of someone who did not belong in the apocalyptic wasteland that the world has become. Once a caring mother, sister and wife, the sudden suicide of her husband left her confused and the effects of reproductive experiments on her body sent her on a downward spiral, to a path of carelessness, dependency, and murder. Her desperate need to attach herself to someone, led her to Tom. She saw Sidney as a threat, hoping to take her out. She attempted to murder Sidney, but instead found herself devoured by an infected. She reanimated and was put down by her sister, Kitty. Personality Initially an older sister Kitty was able to look up to, Lori took pride in her family, including her son Joey. Wracked by the shock and confusion over her husband's suicide, Lori has since become a shell of her former self. Lori began to abandon Joey, leaving him with Kitty while she went out. Diving into careless and reckless territory, Lori's downward spiral eventually turned violent, if you irritated her or you stood in the way of her motives, it was guaranteed she would at least attempt to attack you. Her behavior made it apparent that she depended heavily on the presence of others in her life - a knight in shining armor per say - and her husband suddenly leaving her really took a huge chunk out of her life. He was her rock, and she was not able to find a good replacement for him. Her desperate search for someone, anyone, to take his place led to her losing not only her son and her integrity, but her own life as well. History Pre-series= Lori had a son named Joey before the apocalypse, and was married. During the reconstruction of Cincinnati into the post-apocalyptic metropolis known as New Venice, Lori volunteered herself for the city's reproductive program, designed to have fertile women be impregnated as many times as possible to keep the population going up and rebuild society. The children she gave birth to during the six years between New Venice's creation and the start of the series were put up for adoption for the other members of society. The nature of the experiments placed upon Lori for reproduction is unknown. While pregnant with one of her children, Lori went on a supply run with her husband. She was bit on her ear, resulting in the lower half of it being amputated. Her husband had friends in the mines at New Venice, so they created a diamond-encrusted earpiece that could go in its place. Her husband later committed suicide, the only suicide in the community. Lori never understood why he did it. Lori's mental state was completely obliterated by these constant reproductive experiments and following the suicide of her husband, and since, she had become extremely dependent on others. |-|Season 1= Lori is first seen in a hospital, throwing herself down a flight of stairs and giving herself a miscarriage. The doctor she sees reccomends she stop participating in the experiments. Lori's behavior toward her son Joey is unusually cold and careless. When awakened in the middle of the night by noisy neighbors Jenny and Preston, Lori ruthlessly murders them in anger. Shortly after this, The General and his forces attack the city and Lori takes refuge in the underground tunnels with the rest of her family. Tom and his group arrive, and Lori, Kitty, Xander and Joey are rescued. They sneak away from the city via boat and start to live on the road together. Sidney attempts befriending Lori, offering to set her up with someone in their group, but Lori begins to fall for Tom after he rescues her and tries his best to locate Joey when he goes missing, simply starting to see Sidney as a threat and not a friend. When Joey goes missing, Lori tries to find him alongside Tom and Kelvin. They later give up after many difficulties, with Lori supporting the decision to abandon her own son. It is hinted that she is quite happy with this decision, relieved to not have parental duties anymore. Lori is quick to jump into finding a relationship, trying to make a move on Tom after they shack up in The General's camp. When he denies her, Lori begins to blame Sidney for being "in the way". Murdering a guard at The General's camp and stealing his gun, Lori manages to lure Sidney away and threaten her. Kitty stumbles upon this, and tries to talk her sister out of this, but Lori doesn't listen and shoots Sidney in the gut. A zombie is attracted by the gunfire and Kitty chooses not to warn Lori, resulting in Lori getting bit right in the face. Lori's body reanimates and Kitty is forced to put down her sister with two bullets to the head. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *Her unborn child *Jenny *Preston Trivia *Lori was the first amputee featured on Eden Rising, being followed in later seasons by Darla Snyder and Séverine Bangalter. *After a 28-episode absence, Lori will make a return via flashbacks in the season 4 episode "The False Knight on the Road and The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me-Blues". Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Child Killer Category:Virgin Club